


Cuando la Luz nos Encuentre

by Lurhien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurhien/pseuds/Lurhien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Sherlock. El doctor Watson pasará un verano entero en la mansión de los Holmes donde conocerá a su prometida, Elisabeth Thomas. Pero conocerá a un joven, Sherlock que no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles. ¿Qué pasa cuando todo lo que te habías prohibido se convierte en tu mayor pecado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ayudada por: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1129852/I-am-Momo  
> Beteado por: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2865732/Taitta

Aquel día dejé Londres en la madrugada. Mi tren salió de la estación a las seis y media de la mañana con dirección a Nottingham, aunque yo me tenía que bajar en la parada anterior.

Todavía hacía frío a pesar de que Junio comenzara en unos días. En el sitio al que iba hacía calor en el verano, por lo que metí ropa más ligera e incluso algún traje de baño. En la carta me informaron de que la casa a la que me dirigía contaba con innumerables hectáreas, con bosque e incluso con un lago. La familia Holmes era bastante adinerada y conocida en Londres por sus telas y tejidos, pero en el verano preferían descansar en su "casa" -por no decir mansión- de verano.

La señora Holmes contactó conmigo hacía unas semanas vía carta, ofreciéndome un trabajo durante el verano. Sus sobrinos Charles y William, de veinte y veinticinco años, estaban interesados en el campo de la medicina y me requerían allí durante el verano para ser su tutor y darles unas clases extra. Yo solo era un médico, aunque, sin fardar, uno de los mejores de todo Londres, por lo que me sorprendió muchísimo que me ofrecieran a mí el trabajo.

Mis verdaderas intenciones para ir allí eran conocer a la joven Elisabeth, mi, dentro de poco, prometida y sobrina de la señora Holmes. Mi madre y la señora Holmes fueron grandes amigas en la infancia y, cuando falleció el señor Holmes hacía muchos años, mi madre la apoyó en todo momento. Fue por eso que cuando Elisabeth fuera lo suficientemente mayor, se casaría conmigo.

Los padres de Elisabeth y sus hermanos habían fallecido y, quedando huérfanos, la señora Holmes los adoptó como suyos. Mi madre, cuando le hicieron la proposición de unirnos en matrimonio, no dudó un momento en aceptar a pesar de que nuestra familia fuera de un estatus un poco inferior. La verdad es que no apoyaba para nada los matrimonios concertados, pero al ver una pintura suya no me lo pensé dos veces en darle una oportunidad.

Aún quedaban tres horas más de viaje hasta el campo por lo que saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y la volví a leer. Decía algo sobre que otra pariente suya también pasaría allí con ellos un mes y que su hijo mayor, Mycroft, solo podría visitarnos algún fin de semana ya que al ser un político le requerían en la ciudad a tiempo completo. Su otro hijo, Sherlock, de unos treinta y pocos años, sí que pasaría el verano entero allí. Me pidió efusivamente disculpas antes de llegar y que comprendiera que el señor Holmes era un chico extraño.

Pasó un camarero ofreciendo bebidas y le pagué un Brandy y el periódico del día para hacer más ameno el camino; periódico Times, 28 de mayo de 1803.


	2. Capítulo 1

El tren estacionó en el andén número tres a las diez de la mañana en punto; me encantaba la puntualidad inglesa.

Bajé al andén con dos maletas medianas de cuero y mi bastón. Me coloqué el sombrero antes de salir al exterior donde un caluroso sol me dio la bienvenida. En el cielo no había ni una pequeña nube; era de color azul, pero azul de verdad, no del azul grisáceo de la ciudad. Aspiré, me llené los pulmones del aire puro del campo y sin poder resistirlo una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro.

Todo aquello me recordaba a los veranos que pasé en la pequeña casita de campo de mi infancia. Recordaba jugar entre los árboles con mi hermana Harriet, recordaba los partidos de bádminton con mi padre... Mi padre era un civil en la guerra de Afganistán. Aquel verano logró que le dieran un permiso extraordinario para pasarlo con su familia y, de no ser porque era uno de los mejores generales de su escuadrón, no se lo habrían concedido. Aquella vez fue la última vez que le vi pues murió en combate tan solo unos meses después.

Mi madre y yo sobrellevamos aquello como pudimos, en cambio, mi hermana entró en una terrible depresión y acabó en los peores barrios de Londres bebiéndose todo lo que le caía en las manos. Mi madre acabó recurriendo a lo único que podía hacer y mandó que la encerraran en el convento de monjas de Tyburb. No es justo para nadie pero era peor que tener una hermana borracha. La última vez que la visité parecía más animada; decía que había llegado una nueva chica al convento y que se llevaban "muy bien". No estoy en contra de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, pero si no tengo nada que ver con ellas, mejor.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos… La estación de tren era un minúsculo edificio de ladrillo en mitad de un prado verde del que no se podía divisar el final por ninguna parte. La carta me informaba que un criado de la casa vendría a recogerme en un coche de caballos y, en efecto, me estaba esperando a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Es usted el doctor Watson? — me preguntó el cochero y asentí mientras me subía al vehículo y él me colocaba las maletas. Sin duda no era de aquí; por su acento sería de algún país de Europa del este.

Con un grito ordenó caminar a los caballos que obedecieron en seguida y nos pusimos en camino.

Aunque ya había estado muchas veces fuera de la ciudad, aquel paisaje era el más bello que había visto nunca. El cielo azul en contraste con el verde vibrante de la hierba y árboles era precioso. Había alguna colina pero, básicamente, aquella zona era plana.

Pasamos cerca de algunos campos de plantaciones como trigo y cebada cuyo amarillo parecía estar hecho de oro. Conforme avanzábamos y nos adentrábamos en los árboles, el camino de tierra se volvía más árido y con más baches, hasta que llegamos al borde de los terrenos vallados con una alta verja de hierro acabada en puntiagudos pinchos. Fue entonces cuando el cochero bajó y abrió las puertas que no estaban cerradas con candado, solo atrancadas entre ellas.

Seguimos el camino adentrándonos en un espeso bosque y no sé como el cochero no se perdió. Al salir volvió la luz junto a un hermoso prado verde con miles de flores de colores. Al final del prado pude ver una gran mansión de dos o tres pisos que parecía más digna de un rey que de una simple familia, aunque en ese momento dudé de quién sería más rico y poderoso de los dos.

La mansión era blanca como la nieve y tenía una ancha escalera de mármol hasta la puerta principal. Todas las ventanas del piso de arriba contaban con amplios balcones mientras que las de abajo eran de un tamaño gigantesco dejando pasar la luz a las estancias interiores.

El cochero me dejó en la puerta y se llevó los caballos a una cuadra que tenían un poco alejada de la casa, medio oculta por el bosque. Agarré las maletas con fuerza y subí las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera. Llamé tímidamente pero el timbre resonó por toda la casona.

Un hombre de edad avanzada me abrió la puerta; supuse que era el mayordomo.

—Bienvenido, doctor Watson. Le estábamos esperando —me dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor...

—Oh, disculpe señor Watson, me llamo Wilfred Smith; soy el mayordomo.

—Encantado, señor Smith —y antes de haber acabado dos muchachas aparecieron por un puerta pequeña—. Llevad las maletas a los aposentos del doctor y avisad a la señora Holmes de que ya ha llegado.

Las muchachas asintieron efusivamente y cada una fue por un camino. Entonces pude contemplar el lugar por dentro.

La casa contaba con dos pisos de techos altísimos. La entrada tenía dos grandes espejos a cada lado y una gran mesa en medio. Al final subían unas largas escaleras al piso de arriba, donde tanto a izquierda como a derecha podían verse unas amplias puertas. Solo el recibidor ya era más grande que mi piso en Londres.

Tan solo dos minutos después, por la puerta de la derecha, aparecieron dos mujeres, una mayor que la otra.

—¡Doctor Watson, por fin llegó! —la mujer más mayor se acercó a paso rápido a mí y me tendió la mano para que la besara—. Espero que el trayecto fuera de su agrado —me sonrió dulcemente.

—No lo dude, señora Holmes. He de admitir que esta casa no podría encontrarse en mejor lugar; este paisaje es precioso.

—Gracias, doctor Watson. Es usted muy amable —la otra mujer nos alcanzó—. Déjeme que le presente a mi prima, la señorita Abbington.

—Encantado, señorita Abbington —supuse que no estaría casada porque lo de señorita se le quedaba ya algo lejano.

—Sentémonos en el salón y hablemos —me indicó que pasara a la sala por donde había aparecido ella antes.

En él, solo uno de los salones de la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono beige pastel claro y los muebles, todos a juego, eran de una madera oscura y de estilo barroco. Un piano de cola pegado a una de las paredes, una gran mesa del té de cristal y grandes y confortables sillones completaban la estancia. Yo no podía esperar a ver el resto de la casa.

—Le ofrecería algo pero estamos a punto de almorzar —se disculpó mientras se sentaba enfrente mío.

—No se preocupe, tomé algo en el tren y no tengo mucho apetito.

—Como guste. Y, dígame, ¿está impaciente por empezar?

—Por supuesto. Me sorprendió mucho su carta, la verdad. Esos chicos acabarán el verano sabiendo más de medicina que yo —me reí un poco y ella sonrió.

—Bueno, seguro que no se sorprendió tanto, doctor —me guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia su prima, que no era muy habladora—. ¿Podrías llamar a los chicos?

—Para eso tienes criados —respondió la otra desafiante, pero se fue tras la intensa mirada que la señora Holmes le propinó.

—Como decía —prosiguió después de que la señorita Abbington se hubo marchado—, no solo está aquí por el trabajo. En el almuerzo conocerá a la señorita Thomas, a Elisabeth —se me iluminó la cara—. Ella también está muy ilusionada con conocerle, solo pregunta por usted. No me atrevo a asegurarle nada pero casi podría afirmar que al final del verano ya tendremos fecha para la boda.

—Es usted muy amable, señora Holmes.

—Claro pero no tengo que recordarle que Elisabeth es toda una dama y debe ser tratada como tal.

—Por supuesto, señora. Eso no tiene ni que mencionarlo.

—Ya sé que usted es un hombre muy educado, conozco a su madre desde antes que naciera, pero, al ser la tutora de Elisabeth, tengo que hacer estas cosas.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta del salón y el mayordomo apareció.

—El almuerzo está servido.

Smith nos guió por la gran casa que me dejaba sorprendido con cada habitación que me descubría hasta llegar a una gran sala con una larguísima mesa de madera oscura en el centro. Veinte sillas estaban colocadas alrededor de esta, pero tan solo unas pocas tenían cubiertos, platos y copas. Cuando llegamos tan solo estaban sentados la señorita Abbington y dos muchachos que se levantaron y acercaron a mí nada más llegar.

—Doctor Watson, yo soy William Thomas —uno de ellos me estrechó fuertemente la mano. Era un chico alto y de pelo castaño claro, repeinado hacia un lado. Parecía fuertote, una mezcla entre hacer mucho ejercicio y comer demasiados postres.

—Yo soy Charles, señor —le atropelló el otro chico que se me acercó más tímido. Este no era tan alto pero sí más delgado. Llevaba el pelo del mismo color que su hermano pero al natural. Ambos hermanos tiraban un poco al rosáceo.

—Es un placer estar aquí y poder enseñarles durante este verano, señores.

—¡Queremos ser doctores como usted! —gritó efusivamente William mientras se recolocaba la chaqueta del traje con orgullo.

—Yo ya sé para qué quieres tantas clases de anatomía humana... Especialmente de la femenina —bromeó la señora Holmes y nos alentó a sentarnos en nuestros sitios.

Entonces se abrió una puerta del fondo de la sala y comenzaron a entrar algunas señoras y hombres con bandejas de plata y grandes pucheros. Lo colocaron todo rápidamente sobre la mesa pero esperando a que llegaran el resto de comensales para servir la comida.

La puerta principal se volvió a abrir. Nada más ver quién entraba por ella me levanté de la mesa y tragué saliva. Sin duda la pintura se quedaba corta; era la joven más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello, del mismo color que sus hermanos, estaba recogido en un elegante moño dejando sueltos algunos mechones que enmarcaban su cara. Su piel era rosada pero sin llegar al extremo. Tenía los ojos claros, como verdes. Lucía un precioso vestido de color pastel que se ceñía sobre su delicado cuerpo en los lugares donde tenía que hacerlo.

Ella sola podía iluminar la estancia sin ninguna vela.

Con paso lento se acercó a mi asiento y le ofrecí la silla de mi lado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó.

—Podemos comer —sentenció la señora Holmes y los sirvientes comenzaron a repartir la comida entre nuestros platos.

Realmente no presté atención a la comida ni al menú del día. Sus ojos verdes me embelesaban por completo. La señorita Abbington y la señora Holmes parecían discutir sobre algo mientras que los hermanos Thomas peleaban tirándose disimuladamente trozos de comida. Elisabeth me habló.

—Dígame, doctor Watson, ¿le gusta la casa? —su voz era dulce como la de un ángel, no creí que pudiera haber tanta perfección junta.

—No me gusta, me encanta. Nunca había estado antes en una mansión como esta —le contesté mientras cortaba un filete de no sé qué—. Nunca había tenido sirvientes.

—Pues tenga cuidado con estos —rió educadamente y me susurró en bajito—, por las noches hacen magia en su fuego.

—¿Qué dices, querida? —la voz de la señora Holmes sobresalió del murmullo general—. ¿Ya estás hablando mal otra vez de los sirvientes? —la señorita Thomas se encogió en su asiento—. No la tome mucho en cuenta, doctor Watson. Nuestros criados viven en una casita a unos cuantos metros de esta, en el bosque. Su cultura es muy viva y abierta y casi siempre están cantando y bailando por las noches.

—¡Una mujer se quedó embarazada y estuvieron de fiesta toda una semana! —exclamó William—. Imagínese, todas las noches bebiendo sin parar y al día siguiente estaban aquí tiesos como un clavo. Me tienen que enseñar que toman para el dolor de cabeza... —su tía le chistó la broma en señal de desaprobación.

—De eso debe saber mucho mi querido primito —masculló Elisabeth a mi derecha.

—Es verdad —comencé—. ¿Dónde está el señor Holmes? ¿No come con nosotros?

—Mi querido doctor, ya le dije que mi hijo es algo especial en estas cosas —suspiró la señora Holmes—. No le gusta comer en familia porque lo considera un acto social innecesario. Se encierra allá arriba y no sale ni para comer. No me extrañaría que ni lo conociese durante tu estancia aquí.

El resto de la comida fue muy agradable. Me estuvieron preguntando cosas de mi oficio sin parar y me alegré de tener unas buenas anécdotas reservadas para esas ocasiones. Después trasladamos la conversación al salón del té donde los hermanos nos abandonaron para ir a dedicarse a perseguirse y pegarse por la casa. Decidimos dar una vuelta por los terrenos y me mostraron el gran lago que tenían, pero más tarde las señoras se excusaron y nos dejaron solos a Elisabeth y a mí, que nos sentamos en unos bancos cerca del agua.

—Supongo que ya lo sabrá... —empezó ella y al ver que no la seguía nos señaló a los dos repetidamente.

—Ah, claro. Nosotros... —me quedé pensativo unos momentos antes de seguir—. Yo no deseo forzarla a nada. Entiendo que quiera negar la propuesta, yo ya soy viejo y...

—¿Qué viejo? Si apenas me saca unos años —sonrió de nuevo y me quedé embobado con sus labios—. Solo quiero esperar a ver como se suceden los acontecimientos, para ver si usted y yo...

—Claro, no se preocupe. Tome todo el tiempo que le sea necesario.

—Gracias por comprenderme. Bueno, se acerca la hora del té, será mejor que volvamos. Por cierto, si no quiere llevarse sorpresas, no pase por aquí pronto en la mañana.

No me atreví a preguntar el por qué y regresamos a la casa juntos.


End file.
